Longing for Love
by FallenAngel911
Summary: What happens when Angel returns to find her feelings haven't changed?
1. Default Chapter

Title: Longing for Love Ch.1 & 2 Author: FallenAngel Disclaimer: I do not claim to own the characters from TFATF, all other characters are mine. Feedback: Hell yeah! Description: Angel leaves the Toretto home for about a year to put her emotions for Vince in check, but when she returns a year later she finds leaving didn't help.  
  
Side Note: It may take a while for this one to be finished, so please be patient with me ;) Thank you.  
  
Chapter 1 I met the team at a party one night after a race I had gone to with my friend Shelly..my life would never be the same. Shelly introduced me to them, she had been friends with the Toretto's since she was about 6 years old, I guess you could say she grew up with them. Ever since I had opened my big mouth and expressed my love for cars and the thrill they give you Shelly had been after me to go see a race. I would always tell her "Watching a race and actually racing are two totally different things. Watching does absolutely nothing for me, but doing it is the greatest rush in life." The only reason I had agreed to go in the first place was to see the cars, but the cars were not what I had expected. I had hoped to see the older, 'faster' cars I was so into. Instead, all I could see were Supra's, Eclipse's and a variety of other 'newer' cars. Although I must admit, I did like the teams' rides.  
  
They were all very nice when we met, especially Mia. Out of everyone on the team, I became close to only three of them, Jesse, Mia and Leon, we were like the four musketeers. Jesse was like my little brother, Mia and Leon were my best friends in the entire world. As for the others. Dom was big brother to all of us, always makin sure we were all well taken care of. Letty was the strong one, if anyone attempted to mess with us she was right there screamin and swingin. Brian, out of all of us, was the calm one. He always thought 'talkin it out' would get us further than any violence. As for Vince, let's just say the name 'Coyote' fits him well. I've been in love with Vince from day one, only us 'four musketeers' knew though. I never let him know how I honestly felt about him, I was always too scared he would laugh at me if he ever found out.  
  
I practically lived in the Toretto house with the team for about five years, then I guess you could say I couldn't handle it anymore. Living with someone I was in love with, watching him kiss and touch other girls, was not my idea of fun. So I moved away for a while and tried to get over my feelings for Vince. I was sure I could do it in Baha. After a year away from the team I decided it was time for a visit, and calling ahead would be better than just popping in, Dom hated suprise guests. My hand was trembling as I called Leon's cell phone. After two rings I heard a voice I had missed.extremely.  
  
"What up?" Leon answered. Without beating around the bush, I simply asked, "how would you like some company for a while?"  
  
"Angel! Baby! How the hell are you?" he yelled.  
  
"Doin' aight I guess. I miss you guys a lot though, so I thought I would call and let you know I'm walking to my car right now and I'm headin' your way.if that's ok with you." I said, with too much hope in my voice.  
  
"Girl, you know you're welcome home anytime!" He chimed. The excitement in his voice made me feel wanted and missed, but when he said 'home', I knew for sure it was time to return.  
  
"Don't tell anyone I'm coming though, except for Dom, I know how he hates suprises." I warned.  
  
"Don't worry baby, my lips are sealed, see you in a few hours." .click. I threw my bag in the back seat of my 78 Trans AM, jumped in the drivers seat and was on my way.  
  
Leon knew he had about six hours before Angel would be there, so he cleaned up the house from the party they had the night before, took a shower and got dressed. As Leon was coming out of his and Vince's apartment over the garage at the Toretto house, Vince noticed Leon was a little 'too' clean to be working on cars at the garage.  
  
"Well well, don't we look pretty today?" Vince said in his usual smartass tone.  
  
"C'mon dawg leave me alone" Leon said in a playful voice.  
  
"I gotta look good for my date later." Leon shot him a 'I'm not tellin', so don't ask' grin and walked past him. Vince had a confused look on his face and as he turned to ask Leon who the special person was he was going to meet, Leon sped away.  
  
I called Leon's cell to let him know he could meet me at the café on the strip. While sitting at a booth, I noticed I was trembling all over, I told myself 'C'mon Angel, deep breath, relax" , of course that didn't help any. I couldn't understand why I was so nervous, I mean I've known all of them for years, why the hell should I be nervous? After sitting there for about a half hour trying to figure out what the deal was with me, I felt someone touch my cheek. "Leon!!" I yelled and jumped up from the booth, giving him the biggest hug ever. "Damn girl, tryin to squeeze the life outta me or what?" he said , then gave me a warm, welcome home kiss. "Whoa, what was that for?" I asked. "Oh my god, I'm sorry" he said while starting to blush, "It's just that I've missed you so much, you know you could have called more or somethin." He said, letting go of our embrace. "I know love, but I had to deal with some emotions that were about to kill me." I said. All he could do was give me his 'all is forgiven' look, then he noticed the outfit I was wearing, one that showed off almost all of my newly accumulated tattoos.  
  
We left the café and drove to the park across from the Toretto house, I wasn't yet ready to see everyone, especially Vince. After we parked our cars, we walked over to the clubhouse for the park. Leon noticed I was off in lala land somewhere so he asked me the question I knew I was in for. "So why all the tats babe?" "Well, let's just say that pain and pleasure of body art was my way of dealin' with those emotions I mentioned earlier, or should I say 'tried' dealin with." I said with a little twinge of heartbreak in my voice. Leon knew that when I was ready to talk about Vince I would, he never pushed an issue with me. "So show me what all ya got, I mean , is it all cartoon characters or what?" he asked. "Well, the ones down my right leg are all characters of my long time favorite cartoons, the ones on my left leg are my favorites from about 2 years ago 'til now." I said pointing to each one as I explained. "You and your Spongebob, girl I remember V givin' you shit about watchin that cartoon everyday." He said, then noticed the pain in my eyes. "Oh girl, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you." "Nah love, don't worry, I'll deal ok." I said giving him a nudge in his arm. "So tell me about the ones I can't see too well" he said. As I pulled my t- shirt out of my cut-off shorts, his eyes got real big. "What are ya doin' girl, strippin for me?" he said with a wide grin. "No! you goof, I'm tryin to show you the one around my belly button. It's a rose wreath, I think it kinda accents the button ring, cool huh?" I said, flicking the half moon dangling from the hoop. "Yeah, very cool." He said. For some reason he kept his eyes on the tat, like he was confused or something. I snapped my fingers and he kinda shook his head, as if to get rid of a vision or something. "Wanna see another one?" I asked "Sure" he nodded. I turned around and lifted my shirt in the back to expose the beautiful angel wings that swept from my shoulder blades to almost the center of my back. "Oh my god! That's gorgeous! Excellent detail, I love the blue and grey coloring, but why something so big hun?" he asked with a puzzled look. "Remember I said I was trying to deal with some emotions?" I asked. "Yeah" he answered. "Well, this was my way of escaping reality I guess you could say. Leon, when I left I had no idea I was that in-love with Vince. He was all I could think about before I left and all I could think about while I was gone, still is. I thought going away would help me get over my feelings for him, but no such luck. Hell I think I love him more now than before, and I'm not sure how to deal anymore." I told him with tears in my eyes. Leon looked at me with those caring eyes and said "Now you're home babe, let us help you deal, you never know, ya might like how we cheer ya up." He said with a wink.  
  
After that being said, we got in our cars and headed 'home'. As he pulled in the drive I could see everyone in the backyard gettin' the grill ready. I pulled in behind him and before I even cut the motor I heard someone scream, "Angel!" shouted Mia with enough excitement for the whole damned neighborhood. I shut the car off, got the door open, stepped out and she was on me, squeezing the wind outta me. "Hey Mia, long time huh?" I said. "Hell yeah girl, what the hell you been up to, or should I ask, what have you been doin' to yourself?" she said, eyeing all my exposed tats. "I'll explain later, right now all I wanna do is give everyone a big hug and wash up, you know, long drive and all." I said giving her a 'I missed you too' kiss on her cheek. "No problem. Hey everyone, look who's finally come home!" she yelled holding my arm in the air.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
"Angel! 'Bout damn time you came back to us." Jesse said with a huge smile as he jumped up from his chair at the pinic table and gave me a big hug and kiss. "Yeah, really, it's been kinda boring without you around girl, how ya livin'?" asked Letty with a big smile and hug. "Looks like she's been livin' the wild life by the looks of her legs, damn look at all those tats." Brian chimed in with a grin and yet another hug. "No, not wild, just different." I said with a smile. I turned to look at Dom who was puttin' the steaks on to cook, when he said in his low gruff voice "So, you home to stay?" The look he shot me was one I knew too well, a look of worry and hope. "If you'll have me back. After all, home IS where the heart is." I said. "You know you're way more than welcome to stay, for as long as you want. Which better be longer than the last time." He said giving me a big bear hug and a kiss on my forehead. "Now go inside and get washed up, dinner will be ready soon." He ordered.  
  
As I turned to go inside, Vince was coming out the door. He stopped dead in his tracks and just stared at me. I could feel all the blood drain from my face but all I could do is stare right back at him. "Uh, hey there V, how's it goin'?" I asked with a shaky voice. "Goin' aight, you back for good?" he asked. "Yeah" I answered and hung my head looking at the ground. It seemed like hours standing there, then I noticed everyone had stopped talking, so I made my way passed him and into the house. As I passed him all I could smell was his cologne that always drove me nuts. Nautica. Trying to get him out of my head, I went upstairs to the bathroom to clean up, but as soon as I shut the door I could feel the tears well up in my eyes. 'Oh no you don't girl, don't you dare cry' I told myself. I turned the water on and washed my face, when I was done and dried off, I looked in the mirror. 'Damn girl, you're pale as a ghost, what the hell?' I thought. All the feelings I thought I had supressed came flooding back to me and I began to bawl my eyes out until I heard a knock on the door."You aight in there babe?" it was Leon. "Um, yeah, uh, I'll be right out Leon" I answered. I threw more water on my face and dried it off then opened the door, Leon was standing there with a worried look in his eyes. "You ok babe?" he asked giving me a gentle hug. "Yeah, I'll deal ok, don't worry 'bout lil' ole me." I said with a halfassed grin and walked passed him down the stairs and out the back door. "Hey, where's the Corona?" I asked. "Right here babe" Leon said from behind me as he handed me a cold one. "Ahh, that's what I needed, thanx love." I said as I took a big drink from the bottle he handed me. "No prob" he said back with a big smile.  
  
After we were all seated at the table, Jesse started to ask me about my tats but Leon gave him a little kick in his shin "Damn dawg, what was that for?" Jesse asked. Leon gave him a shut up look and said "Change the subject junior" as Leon wished, he did. "Sooo, Angel, how was Baha?" Jesse asked then looked at Leon for approval of the question. "It was aight I guess, not a whole lot to do when you don't have anyone there with you." I answered in a lonely like voice. "But it sure did have some gorgeous sunsets" I added. "Oooo, pretty huh?, And just WHO did you watch'em with?" Mia asked kinda winking at me. "Hmmm, there were three of us Mia, me..myself and of course I" I said laughing. "Smartass" Letty said nudging my arm and laughing. Dom looked up at me and gave me one of his 'uh huh, sure' looks. "What?" I asked. "You're telling us that you watched sunsets by yourself.every night?" Dom said. "Well yeah, I kept to myself except when I got my tats. The girl that did 'em was pretty cool, kinda weird though. She was the only one I talked to there, didn't feel like bein' too social." I said giving Leon a look filled with hurt. "A girl did those?!?" Brian asked. "Yeah, ya know, woman CAN do some things that guys can do" I said with a half cocked smile. He knew I was playin'. "I just meant I had never seen a woman do tats before, damn good detailed ones at that." He said. "Well if you like the ones on my legs, you should see my back, THATS my favorite." I said. "No lifting of the shirt at the table, they can see it later" Leon winked. "Oh and I suppose you've already seen it?" Vince asked with a confused look on his face. "Yeah, I have. She showed me when I met her at the café today, problem V?" Leon snapped. "Nope" Vince replied and finished his beer off.  
  
Mia noticed the tension between Leon and Vince, and the hurt in my eyes. "Who's up for dessert?" she asked. "Me!" Jesse yelled and headed for the kitchen. "Here Mia, let me help clear the table" I said. After the table was cleared, dishes washed and put away, Mia and I went out on the front porch to sit and catch up. "You ok Angel?" she asked. Mia was always the one to worry about everyone, if we were upset or something deeper. It was easier for me to open up to Leon, but this time I couldn't hold back, I started crying. "Oh sweetie, what's wrong?" putting her arm around me and leaning my head onto her shoulder. "Why Mia, why does he still have the same damn effect on me? It's been a year since I've seen him or even heard his voice. Why the hell aint I over him yet?" I sobbed. "It's called being in love sweetie, pain comes with happiness sometimes." She explained. "But that's why I left. I couldn't handle the pain of not being able to hold him or kiss him or him not giving a damn what he was doing to me by messing with all those girls in front of me." "Angel, you have to remember something though, none of us ever told him how you felt about him." She said. "Well shit, everyone else could see how I felt about him, why the hell couldn't he?" The tears were coming down harder now and I was getting one hell of a headache from it. Mia sat there holding me, stroking my hair, trying to make me feel better, but no matter how hard she tried, nothing worked. At the time, we had no idea that the front window was open and everyone inside had heard the entire conversation between us and the crying, until we went back inside. They all stared at us and Letty pointed to the open window. I was so embarassed, I ran out the door, got in my car and drove off. I wasn't going anywhere in particular, just driving, then I ended up at my favorite spot by the beach. I parked the car, got out and walked to the end of the pier. I stood there crying, trying to figure out how the hell I was going to face everyone, then I felt someone behind me.  
  
TBC 


	2. LFL ch3and4

Title: Longing for love Ch. 3 & 4 Author: FallenAngel Disclaimer: I do not claim to own the characters of TFATF, all other characters are mine. Feedback: Hell yeah, good or bad. Description: Angel's return brings her feelings back to the surface.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
(back at the Toretto house)  
  
"V, I can't believe you let her run off!" Mia yelled.  
  
"Well what the f*ck am I supposed to do?" Vince shot back.  
  
"You're supposed to go tell the girl you're in love with how you feel, you dumbass!" Dom added.  
  
Vince hung his head and was heading for the door when he noticed Letty standing in the doorway.  
  
"You know V, everyone can tell you have feelings for Angel, why can't you for once let your guard down and do what's right?" Letty said softly.  
  
"Maybe it's because I don't think I'm good enough for her. Look at her, she's an angel, she lives up to her name. Letty please tell me what the hell she THINKS she wants me for." he said with a look of despair.  
  
"I'll tell you why she wants you V!" Mia interupted. "That girl has fallen hard for you, she didn't try to it just happened. She can't help it that she hasn't wanted anyone but YOU since she first met you. She's kept her mouth shut about it long enough, drove herself crazy trying to hide her feelings for you long enough! Are you afraid that she may be the one you spend the rest of your life with? Or that you won't be able to whore around anymore?" she yelled as she stormed up to her room and slammed the door.  
  
Vince noticed everyone staring at him, he knew he had to do something, so he got into his car and drove off. What am I supposed to say to her if I find her? How the hell can I tell her I've had feelings for her since day one? Even if I tell her how I feel she'll only think I'm trying to make her feel better. So many questions were running through his head, he couldn't think straight. I'll just drive around and figure out what I'm going to say and how I'm going to say it, then I'll hunt her down even if it takes all night.  
  
(at the pier)  
  
With tears streaming down my face, I slowly turned to see who was behind me.  
  
"How did you find me here?" I asked in a shaky voice.  
  
"If you remember, you would always come here when you needed to think. And so far I'm the only one that could ever find you"  
  
"Leon what am I going to do? I made a huge ass of myself back at the house, how can I face everyone now?" I pleaded.  
  
Leon stepped closer and held me in his arms. He always could make me feel better, even when I felt as if my world were crashing down around me. Before I went away I nearly had a nervous breakdown, Leon was there to keep me from going nuts. Why can't Vince be as sweet and caring as Leon? I had asked myself that question many times, but never had an answer. I let all thoughts leave my mind as I stood there in Leon's arms. I felt him releasing his hold and followed his moves. We walked up the pier, back to our cars where we stood and talked for what seemed like hours.  
  
"So what am I going to say to everyone Leon?" I asked trying not to cry again.  
  
"You can always just walk in and go straight up to your room, let yourself calm down and deal with it tomorrow. You need to get some rest anyway, you look like hell." He said with a smartass grin.  
  
"Gee thanks so much for letting me know how bad I look." I shot back with playful sarcasm.  
  
"C'mon gimme a hug and we can head for home." Leon chimed as we embraced.  
  
Leon had just given me a kiss on my forehead when I noticed Vince's car parked a few feet away from us. What the hell is he doing here, trying to make it worse?  
  
"Leon, why is Vince here?" I said as I pointed to his car.  
  
"I don't know baby, let's go find out." he said as we headed V's way.  
  
When we reached Vince's car, I could see the anger on his face. What the hell crawled up his ass and said boo? I thought to myself.  
  
"Hey brother, what are you doing here?" Leon asked.  
  
"Well, I thought I would look for Angel to make sure she was alright, but looks to me like she's doin' just peachy." Vince said in an evil tone.  
  
"And just what the HELL is that supposed to mean V?" I asked sharply.  
  
"Yeah dawg, what are you so upset about?" Leon asked confused at V's statement.  
  
"Nothin' brother, nothin' at all." Vince replied while staring through me.  
  
"We were just headin' for home, you comin' dawg?" Leon asked Vince.  
  
"Nah brother, I think I'll go find some action. Looks like you got this taken care of anyway." Vince said with a growl.  
  
"F*ck you V" I said as I turned and walked to my car.  
  
"Sorry babygirl, you couldn't handle it!" Vince yelled back and noticed I was flipping him off.  
  
When I reached my car I got in and put my new Saliva cd in the deck. After I started the car and revved it a couple times feeling it's power, I pulled up next to Leon and Vince, stereo blaring, all I could do was look over at Vince and blow him a kiss.  
  
"See yaaaa." I said as I peeled away from them.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
The further I got away from them, the more I could feel the hurt rise in me from the way Vince had treated me. GOD! They are so damn lucky I love my car or I'd have the b*tch wrapped around a damn tree by now! I thought to myself. With the music searing through me, the words to the song hit me hard.  
  
I hear a voice say "don't be so blind" - It's telling me all these things that you would probably hide - Am I your one and only desire? - Am I the reason you breathe - Or am I the reason you cry? - Always, always, always... I just can't live without you - I love you, I hate you, I can't get around you - I breathe you, I taste you, I can't live without you...  
  
With the words running over and over in my head, getting louder and louder, I began bawling once again. Oh God, help me please. Make me forget about him, I can't take it anymore, these feelings are killing me! I screamed . I hadn't noticed how fast I was going until I saw the cherries flashing in my rear view mirror, I looked at my speedometer, I was runnin' 120mph. Oh sh*t! I'm in deeeep trouble now. I thought to myself as I came to a stop on the side of the road. I didn't think a cop ride could go that fast, how the hell did he catch me?  
  
"License and registration please" the officer demanded.  
  
"Yeah, I know the routine" I said as I reached over and got them out of the console and cussing the cop under my breath.  
  
"Excuse me, what did you say?" the officer asked with attitude.  
  
"I didn't say anything officer, here is what you asked for." I said as I handed him my license and registration with a fake smile.  
  
The music was still playing but at a much lower volume. The words played over and over in my head causing more tears, I didn't even notice the officer talking to me. All I wanted was for him to hurry the hell up so I could get out of there.  
  
"Miss? Are you alright?" the officer asked.  
  
"Yeah, why?" I answered with tears streaming.  
  
"I've asked you quite a few times if you were alright and you didn't answer me." He said in a stern tone.  
  
"I'm sorry Officer, bad day I guess. I didn't mean to ignore you." I said.  
  
"That's ok this time. Um, when I ran your name through the computer it said if you were to get into any trouble, the officer on the scene was to contact an other officer by the name of Brian O'Conner. So I did just that, he said he was on his way and not to let you go until he arrived." The officer stated.  
  
"Oh just great!, my day just keeps getting better and better by the damn minute" I blurted out.  
  
"I'm sorry?" the officer said puzzled at my reaction.  
  
"Nevermind, sorry, it's not your fault." I said while trying to wipe the tears away.  
  
When Brian finally pulled up, he got out of his car and said a few words to the other officer then made his way to my car.  
  
"Ok Angel, time to get you home" Brian said softly.  
  
"I don't wanna go home yet Bri. You didn't tell the others about this did you?" I asked.  
  
"Just Mia, she was next to me when I got the call, sorry." He said.  
  
"It's ok, I know Mia won't say anything, she'll just yell at me a little." I said with a grin.  
  
"Ok, if you're not going home then where ARE you going?" Brian asked with concern in his voice.  
  
"I don't know yet, just driving around." I answered.  
  
"Well keep your foot outta the carb this time, ok? And don't be too late, you know how Mia worries"  
  
"I know, I know. I won't be too late, just tell her that I have to think a little more and make sure NO ONE finds out about this, ok?" I pleaded.  
  
"Ok, I'll tell her, be careful Angel"  
  
"I will Brian, don't worry" I said with a fake ass smile.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Leon walked in the front door and saw Mia, Letty, Dom and Vince sitting in the living room. Everyone looked up as Leon slammed the door. Vince sat there glaring at him while the others were trying to figure out why Leon was so p*ssed.  
  
"Hey Vince, I thought you were gonna look for some action, and how the hell did you beat me home?" Leon demanded.  
  
"None of your damn business!" Vince shot back as he stood to leave the room.  
  
Before Leon could say another word Dom stepped in.  
  
"What's up with you two?" Dom asked them.  
  
"Why don't you ask Leon?" Vince replied with a growl.  
  
"I'm asking both of you!" Dom snapped.  
  
"I have no idea why he's so p*ssed, I was fine 'til him and Angel had words" Leon said.  
  
"Angel, you found her? Where?" Letty asked as she leaped off the couch.  
  
"I found her at her favorite 'thinking' spot and while we were standing at the cars talking, Angel noticed V sitting in his car. So we walked over to him and it seemed like all hell broke loose!" Leon yelled as he threw his hands in the air.  
  
"Ok, so why are you so p*ssed V?" Dom asked. "And don't tell me nothin', I know you too well!" he added.  
  
"You guys wanted me to go do 'the right thing', well I tried! But when I found her, she was in HIS arms!" he yelled while pointing to Leon.  
  
"So what V, I always hug Angel, what's wrong with that? She needed a shoulder to cry on thanks to you brother!" Leon shot back confused.  
  
"Do you always kiss her too?!?" V asked, fists clenched at his sides.  
  
"Kiss her?" Leon questioned. "I kissed her on the forehead V! What the f*ck is the big deal?" he added.  
  
"Her forehead? It looked like you were in a liplock with her!" V snapped.  
  
"Oh hell no V!, I wouldn't take advantage of her like that, and for the record Vince, she's in love with YOU!!!" Leon screamed.  
  
Vince opened his mouth to say something but no words came out, he looked at Leon then to everyone else.  
  
"I'm sorry brother, I just thought.." Vince said softly.  
  
"Well you thought wrong bro, Angel loves you with all her heart, even though you treat her like sh*t. I was just trying to make her feel better is all" Leon said. "But I do accept your appology." He added.  
  
"I think it's time her and I had a long talk, where is she?" Vince asked Leon.  
  
"The way she sped off I figured she would have beat me here" Leon said with concern. "She hasn't been here yet?" he asked.  
  
"NO, she hasn't!" Letty, Dom and Vince said all at once.  
  
"Maybe she's out driving and thinking, you know how she is when she's upset" Mia chimed in.  
  
"No, somethings wrong" Leon said as Brian walked in the door.  
  
Before Brian could even get the door closed, Vince and Leon both asked Brian if he had seen Angel. When Brian told them no, both Vince and Leon ran out the door and sped away in their cars.  
  
TBC 


	3. LFL ch5

Title: Longing for Love Ch. 5 Author: FallenAngel Disclaimer: I do not claim to own any characters from TFATF, all other characters are mine. Feedback: Of course (  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Driving around was getting pretty boring, as I came around the corner near Hector's house, I noticed all the cars lined up. Hmm, Hector must be having another party. I said to myself. Let's just see who all is here. I pulled up to an empty spot near the house and got out. I walked passed the house and into the back, all you could hear was loud music and girls wooing. When I reached the crowd I heard a familiar voice yell my name.  
  
"Angel!, Over here!" Jesse yelled while waving his hands in the air to get my attention.  
  
I walked over to where Jesse and Hector were, before I could say 'hi', Jesse attacked me with a huge hug.  
  
"Um, drunk much Jess?" I asked smiling at him.  
  
"Ah ya got me, busted!" he said before telling everyone that 'his Angel' had arrived.  
  
"Jess, sweetie, how long have you been drinkin'?" I asked.  
  
"Oh he's been here quite a while girl" Hector answered as he gave a big hug.  
  
"Hey Hector, how are ya?" I asked as I returned the hug.  
  
"Ah not bad girl, how 'bout you? You're lookin' mighty tasty tonight" he said with a sly grin.  
  
"Same sh*t, diff day hun, thanks for the compliment" I said giving him my 'don't go there' look.  
  
"Where is everyone tonight?" Jesse slurred.  
  
"I dunno sweetie, I think they're all at home, except for V, he went lookin' for some action" I said rolling my eyes.  
  
"If he was smart, he would have looked your way. I swear that guy needs to open his damn eyes and see what he could have right in front of him" Hector added.  
  
"Yeah, well, we won't go there now will we" I said hanging my head.  
  
"Hey! You look like you need a drink Angel, how 'bout it?" Jesse asked.  
  
"Hell yeah Jess, maybe I can get as drunk as you real quick" I said with a wink.  
  
Hector and Jesse spent the next 3 hours pouring drinks into me, I was well on my way to being wasted and I loved it, the pain Vince had put me through earlier was nearly gone until I heard Jesse whisper 'sh*t' to himself.  
  
"Girl where the hell have you been!" Leon screamed at me.  
  
"Uh, driving, thinking and partying with someone who gives a damn" I said as I glared at Vince.  
  
"Angel, it's time to go home, we need to talk" Vince demanded as he took hold of my hand.  
  
"What's there to talk about Vince? You haven't cared to talk in the past, why now?" I said as tears welled up in my eyes.  
  
"Please Angel, let's go" Vince pleaded.  
  
"Hey Angel, I think he's right, you're pretty wasted girl" Hector said "You need some sleep" he added as he gave me a hug goodbye.  
  
"C'mon Jess, you too, I'll drive you home" Leon said putting an arm around Jesse's neck leading him to his car.  
  
"Oh hell no, Im not leaving my ride here, she comes with me or Im sleepin' in her" I said pulling away from Vince.  
  
"Then I'll drive you home in YOUR car" Vince said through gritted teeth.  
  
"FINE!" I yelled.  
  
"Hector man, you keep my car here? I'll pick it up tomorrow" Vince asked.  
  
"No problem bro, I'll pull it into the garage for ya" Hector said taking the keys Vince was handing him.  
  
"Thanks bro" Vince added.  
  
Leon and Jesse road home in Leon's car, which left me in my car with Vince. As he turned the key, the speakers blared , causing Vince to cover his ears.  
  
"Damn girl, loud enough for ya?" He asked.  
  
"No, turn it back up and drive, I wanna hear it, not you" I said as I curled up in the seat and stared out the window.  
  
The entire ride home Vince didn't say a word, he turned up the music and drove like I told him to. The song I had been playing when I reached the party was set on repeat. The words were hitting me hard again and I could feel the tears running down my face. Why can't he love me the way I love him? What's so bad about me that he has to treat me like sh*t? I thought. The ride home seemed to take forever, when we finally pulled into the driveway, I jumped out and ran inside to my room. I slammed the door behind me and slid down to the floor, crying. Please God, my head is killing me, help me stop crying.PLEASE! I begged to myself.  
  
Vince sat in the car and listened to the words pouring out of the speakers. He knew why she had set it to repeat. I had no idea she felt the way she does. He thought to himself. Maybe it is time to let her know how I feel, but how? Vince let the thoughts run through his head while listening to the song. After sitting there, thinking for about a half hour, he went inside.  
  
"What the hell is your problem V!" Jesse yelled. "Do you even care the slightest bit that Angel loves you and doesn't wanna live without you!?"  
  
"JESSE! That's enough ok" I yelled from the top of the stairs. No one had noticed me standing there 'til I opened my mouth, should have kept it shut.  
  
"NO, it's not enough Angel, someone needs to tell him to quit his sh*t with you before you end up dead!" Jesse said with tears in his eyes.  
  
As I walked down the steps to kneel by Jesse, everyone looked at me with puzzled expressions. Jesse knew how bad I had it for Vince and it scared him, he knew I couldn't take much more.  
  
"Jess, sweetie, Im ok, really I am" I said kneeling next to him on the floor.  
  
"No Angel, you're not, I may be drunk but remember who you were with tonight. You don't drink like you did at Hector's, you were on a death mission and if Vince and Leon hadn't shown up you would have lost control and we would have lost you" he said , tears streaming down his face.  
  
"Jess, Im not going anywhere, I told you Im here to stay. Don't worry little brother, you're stuck with me" I said holding him in my arms.  
  
"Angel, did you try to harm yourself tonight?" Brian asked  
  
"Um..No, why do you ask that??" I said trying to hide my face.  
  
"After that comment from Jesse, I think we all would like to know the answer to that one!" Dom demanded.  
  
"Dom, not now, ok, Im too tired to argue" I said as I headed for the stairs. "Jesse, we'll talk tomorrow sweetie, get some sleep"  
  
"We're all gonna have a LONG talk tomorrow" Dom said. "Get some rest Angel" he added then took a seat on the couch.  
  
"G'night all" I said and went back to my room. "This crying has got to stop, my head is gonna explode!" I said in a whisper to myself, then closed my door.  
  
Vince and Leon had gone into the kitchen and talked about the events of the evening, neither of them could get Jesse's comment out of their heads.  
  
"Leon, she wouldn't hurt herself would she?" Vince asked with concern.  
  
"I'm not sure V, she's fallen hard for you, she's never felt this way about anyone, ever!" Leon said. "I know if something bugs her for too long she does lose control, but I've never seen her try to hurt herself or anyone else, she hits the heavy bag in the basement though"  
  
"Does it help when she's done?" V asked.  
  
"I guess so, but she's never dealt with anything like this before. She told me that she got her tats to feel a different kind of pain, instead of what was in her heart" Leon said hanging his head.  
  
"F*ck, Im such an idiot! How can I tell her how I feel bro? She'll never believe me, not after what I've put her through" Vince said  
  
"Maybe you should just tell her how you feel and deal with her reaction when she gives it to you" Leon said "She deserves to know"  
  
Leon left Vince at the table to think about how he was going to reveal his true feelings for Angel. The longer Vince sat there, the more irritated he got, so he went up to Angel's room and knocked on her door. 


	4. LFL ch6

Title: Longing for Love Ch.6 Author: FallenAngel Disclaimer: I do not claim to own any characters from TFATF, all other characters are mine. Feedback: Yes please : )  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Angel was laying on her bed with her hands on her head, it was pounding so hard she couldn't even open her eyes, which were red and puffy from all the crying. She heard the knock on her door but refused to move, she told whoever it was to come in. When she finally opened her eyes, she saw the man that caused all of her pain standing in front of her.  
  
"What the hell do you want Vince? Haven't you done enough damage for one lifetime?" I said in a horce voice.  
  
"Im sorry Angel, I swear I never wanted to hurt you" Vince answered softly.  
  
"Never wanted to hurt me? How the hell can you stand there and expect me to believe that, when all you've ever done is treat me like sh*t?" I cried out. "You have no idea what you've put me through V, I can't take anymore" I added, tears falling yet again.  
  
"Please don't cry Angel, Im not worth it and I really am sorry about the way I've treated you. It's just, you make me nuts! I do love you but I don't know how to show it. No one has ever LOVED me before, all they ever wanted was a free ride." he said looking deep into her eyes. "How could you love someone like me anyway?"  
  
"How?" I sobbed "Let's see.. you're gorgeous. you're sweet when you wanna be, with other people of course.and you just have this aura around you. You act like a hardass, but everyone here knows you're not Vince, stop frontin'"  
  
"Sweet? Im not sweet, Im an idiot, for treating you like sh*t, when I could have had you by my side, loving you all this time" he said in a desparate tone.  
  
"Vince, don't do this to me, don't play me like you do the race whores, I can't deal right now, my head is gonna explode" I pleaded as I laid my head on my pillow and curled into a ball, rocking back and forth, bawling like a baby. "Please leave me alone Vince, please" I said in a whisper.  
  
Vince sat at the end of my bed watching me lose control, he had no clue what to do. I laid there crying and staring out the window, rocking and begging for the pain to go away, all the pain, physical and emotional. Vince decided there was no way he was gonna leave my room, so he laid on the foot of the bed watching me.  
  
"Sh*t, I must have fallen asleep" Vince said to himself.  
  
Vince looked up at Angel, she was no longer rocking back and forth, she just laid there, staring out the window. Her breathing was stressed, like she couldn't get enough air in her lungs. Vince freaked, he crawled up the bed until he lay next to her.  
  
"Angel" he said in a whisper. "are you ok? Please talk to me babygirl, please" he begged  
  
Vince turned Angel to face him, when their eyes met, hers slowly rolled into the back of her head, she had stopped breathing. Vince snatched her off the bed and ran down the stairs with her in his arms, screaming for the world to hear him "CALL 911.Call 911!"  
  
TBC 


	5. LFL ch7and8

Title: Longing for Love Ch.7 - 8 Author: FallenAngel Disclaimer: I do not claim to own any characters from TFATF, all other characters are mine. I do not own the last name Draven either, it belongs to the movie 'The Crow'. Feedback: Oh yes! : )  
  
Chapter 7  
  
When Vince made it to the living room, screaming as he laid Angel on the floor, Brian and Mia were flying down the steps, Dom and Letty following behind. The screaming had caused Jesse to fall off the couch in shock and Leon to jump from the chair he had been watching tv from.  
  
"She's not breathing, help her!" Vince yelled to Brian.  
  
"What the f*ck happened V?!" Leon asked, the fear in his voice very audible.  
  
As Leon tried to find out what happened, Brian had begun CPR and chest compressions on Angel, while Mia was begging the 911 operator to hurry.  
  
"She's breathing!" Brian yelled breathless.  
  
The sirens blared, EMT's came in one after another. They put oxygen on Angel's face and hooked an IV to her arm. The EMT's were asking so many questions that Vince's head was swimming. Everyone was asking him what had happened.  
  
"I DON'T KNOW!! Vince yelled, while holding his head in his hands and falling to his knees.  
  
The EMT's placed Angel on the gurney and wheeled her out to the ambulance. Leon, Jesse, Brian, Mia and Letty followed them out the door, getting into their cars and following the ambulance to the hospital.  
  
"C'mon brother, we have to go" Dom said, placing his hands on Vince's shoulders.  
  
Dom helped Vince up off the floor and gothim into the car. They sped off and soon caught up with the others.  
  
"V, brother, what happened?" Dom asked softly.  
  
"I don't know Dom, I went to her room, she told me to come in, we talked a little, then she laid down holding her head, crying and begging for the pain to go away. She said her head was gonna explode, I thought it was the alcohol. I laid at the foot of the bed and watched her, but I must have fallen asleep. When I woke up, she wasn't moving, so I crawled up to her, when I said her name and turned her to face me, her eyes rolled into the back of her head and she quit breathing!" Vince explained through tears and fear.  
  
"Ok brother, we'll let the doctor's find out what caused it" Dom said while placing a hand on V's shoulder.  
  
The ambulance pulled into the ER bay, as the three cars passed it and parked. Everyone was out of the cars and to the ER doors before the EMT's could even get Angel out of the ambulance. They pulled her out and rushed through the doors, everyone followed.  
  
Doctors and nurses came from every direction, hooking machines to Angel, taking blood pressure, listening to her chest, poking needles in her to get blood. Once the examination was done and the blood sent to the lab, a doctor came into the waiting room where the team was told to wait and explained to them that they were waiting for the blood test results.  
  
"You have to help her Doc, she's all we got" Vince told the doctor softly.  
  
Dom told the others about the conversation he and Vince had on the way there. No one could figure out why this had happened, then Mia jumped up and started pacing the waiting room. All she could think about was the bottle of pain pills Angel kept in her drawer next to the bed.  
  
"What's wrong Mia?" Letty asked, concerned.  
  
"I'm not sure. Letty, I have to check on something, if anyone asks, I'll be right back. Can I borrow your car Let?" Mia asked.  
  
"Sure, anything" Letty answered as she handed the keys to Mia.  
  
Mia left in a rush and headed for the house. When she got there, she ran in and up to Angel's room. Mia opened the drawer next to the bed and found the bottle of Vicodin Angel had kept there for pain. When she opened the bottle, there were only three pills left out of thirty. Mia knew Angel had just refilled her script for the drug and began to panic. She put the lid back on and raced down the steps, out the door and back in the car.  
  
"God Angel, what have you done?" Mia said as she sped away.  
  
Chapter 8  
  
When Mia returned to the hospital, she saw the doctor talking with her family in the waiting room, so she joined them.  
  
"What's going on?" Mia asked.  
  
"I was explaining the results of the blood tests to your friends here" the doctor answered.  
  
"So what's wrong with her Doc?" Vince asked, face filled with worry.  
  
"Well we've found significant amounts of a drug in her system, that along with her blood alcohol level. Let's just say she's in serious condition" the doctor said in a low voice. "Now, has she been depressed or emotional lately?" he asked as he took notes.  
  
Everyone looked at Vince then to each other.  
  
"No, she hasn't" Mia spoke up "she just moved back here, maybe the stress of the move?" she added.  
  
"I don't think this is stress related, to be honest, I was trying to ask in a discreet way if she may be suicidal" the doctor said, curious to hear the answer.  
  
"Suicidal?!?! No Way!" Leon yelled.  
  
"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you" the doctor said.  
  
"Doctor, the patient is waking up" a nurse informed.  
  
"Thank you nurse" he replied.  
  
Everyones faces lit up, and you could hear the sighs of relief.  
  
"Can we see her Doc, please?" Vince asked.  
  
"Not yet, let me check her out, then I'll send the nurse for you" the doctor answered.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Angel opened her eyes and tried to sit up, but her ehad wouldn't let her, it was still pounding and she tried not to cry out in pain.  
  
"Well Miss. Draven, you've decided to return to the land of the living" the doctor said cheerfully.  
  
"Where am I?" she asked, looking around.  
  
"You're in the hospital, we would like to keep you overnight and run some more tests though" the doctor demanded.  
  
"No thanks, I think I'll go home, why the hell am I here anyway?" Angel asked, confused.  
  
"You don't remember?" he asked.  
  
"All I remember is drinking too much and getting a killer migrane that wouldn't go away" she said.  
  
"It was a killer alright, if it hadn't been for your friends, you wouldn't be here right now" he said concerned. "do you remember taking anything for your migrane Miss. Draven?" he asked  
  
"I think I did, I have the a script for Vicodin I had gotten for the headaches" she answered.  
  
"Do you remember taking any though?"  
  
"Not really, sorry, it's all kinda blurry" she said, rubbing her temples.  
  
"Ok Miss. Draven, I'll check on you later, you have some visitors waiting" he said as he left the room.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Mia pulled Letty aside and told her what she had found, neither of them believed Angel would try to harm herself, there had to be a good explanation for all of this.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Leon was first in the room. He ran to Angel's side and grabbed her hand, giving it a gentle kiss.  
  
"Are you ok baby, feel any better?" he asked.  
  
"I'm fine Leon, it's just a migrane" she said.  
  
"Just a migrane? You stopped breathing on me. I'm not a doctor, but I don't think a migrane causes that" Vince growled.  
  
"How do you know what happened V?" she asked confused.  
  
"Angel, if V hadn't been in your room, you would be dead right now" Leon informed her, tears welling in his eyes.  
  
"What do mean dead, all I did was drink too damn much!" she yelled while gripping her head. "what the hell happened V?"  
  
Vince explained to her the events that led up to calling 911. Angel's eyes grew wider as he went on further and further, then the tears came. She couldn't believe what she was hearing, but more important, she couldn't believe the pain in Vince's voice and the tears welling in his own eyes as he finished.  
  
"Ok, so why were you in my room again?" Angel asked.  
  
"We needed to talk, that's why I was there, I stayed because, I wanted to be near you" he said in a whisper.  
  
Everyones jaws hit the floor. They couldn't believe what had just come out of Vince's mouth.  
  
"Well it's about damn time you expressed some feeling for her!" Jesse yelled. "Why couldn't you have done it sooner, maybe she wouldn't have drank so damn much?"  
  
"I know I should have said something sooner Jess, I'm sorry" Vince said softly as he sat in the chair next to Dom, head in hands.  
  
"Wait a damn minute!" Angel said angrily "you all think I tried to commit suicide don't you?"  
  
"That's how the doctor put it sweetie" Mia said embarassed she could ever think it.  
  
"Oh my god! This isn't happening, if I wanted to commit suicide I would wrap my car around a f*ckin' pole for sh*t sake!" Angel yelled. "I'm sorry Mia. yes I DO love Vince with all my heart , but there's no damn way in hell I would ever OD just because he doesn't know how to treat me"  
  
"Thank god for that" Dom added.  
  
"I can't believe you guys thought I would do something like that" Angel said looking at each of them.  
  
"Then why did you take so many pills?" Jesse sobbed.  
  
"Jesse, sweetheart, come here" she said.  
  
Jesse made his way to her as Angel patted a spot on the bed next to her. When Jesse sat down, Angel held him close to her.  
  
"Jess, I was wasted, when I went to my room, my head started pounding, bad. You know I can't handle the migranes, so I got the bottle and took a few pills to get rid of it. Honestly, I don't remember taking any more after that. Jess, look at me, I've told you over and over again, I'm not going to leave you little brother" she said, looking deep into his eyes.  
  
"So how many do you THINK you took Angel?" Mia asked.  
  
"Oh god Mi, I'm not sure, why?" she answered.  
  
"Well sweetie, theres only three pills left in the bottle you just refilled" Mia said, holding the bottle for her to see.  
  
"WHAT!? NO WAY!" Angel screamed Chr*st, no wonder you all thought I tried to kill myself!"  
  
"Mia, where did you get that?" Dom demanded.  
  
"I went back to the house to check on a hunch and this is what I found" she answered.  
  
"Why the hell didn't you tell us?" Vince asked.  
  
"Because I knew there was a damn good explanation as to why there were only 3 left V" Mia snapped "Angel just gave us the explanation, and further more Vince, I happen to know her better than you do, remember that!"  
  
Vince gave her a hurtful look and left the room.  
  
"Mia, don't you think you were a little rough on him?" Dom asked.  
  
"No, I don't Dominic, he needs to get his head out of his ass and realize what he has here AND learn how to treat her right!" she said and walked over to Angel.  
  
Dom left the room to find Vince sulking in the hallway.  
  
"She's right Dom, Mia is right, I need to get my head outta my ass and prove to Angel how much I love and care about her, instead of being an idiot" Vince said.  
  
"Then get off your ass, go in there and show her!" Dom said with a grin.  
  
"Yeah right, everyone will think I lost my ever lovin' mind if I go in there and lay one on her" Vince replied.  
  
"No they won't, we're not stupid V, we all know how you feel about her and we all agree you should do something about it, so go in there and show her!" Dom demanded.  
  
Vince and Dom walked back into Angel's room. Jesse and Leon were on their way out to get something to eat. Mia and Letty were standing next to Angel's bed giggling about something Angel had said.  
  
"What are you two laughing about?" Dom asked, smiling.  
  
"Oh nothing, Angel doesn't like her gown" Letty said laughing.  
  
"Yeah well, you try to get up when you have a ninety foot long piece of sh*t on, see how you like it" Angel said as she tried to free herself from the gowns clutches. "F*ck, I gotta p*ss! Get this thing off me"  
  
When Angel stood to head for the bathroom, she was face to chest with Vince. He leaned down and planted the most sensuous kiss on her she had ever experienced.  
  
"What was that for?" Angel asked surprised, knees shaking.  
  
"I guess it's my way of showing you that I'm sorry for treating you like sh*t for so long" Vince whispered in her ear.  
  
"It's gonna take a lot more than a hot kiss V" she whispered back.  
  
Angel gently pushed passed Vince.  
  
"Nice ass" Vince said with a sly grin.  
  
"It is, isn't it" Angel replied, winking at him.  
  
Angel retreated into the bathroom, when she was finished, she returned to her bed, not with the gown on, but her t-shirt and thong. Everyones mouths hit the floor, especially Leon and Jesse's, who had just walked in with their food.  
  
"Ah, much better" she said "what? you're all looking at me like I did something wrong"  
  
"Uh, no sweetie, it's just you went in with a gown and came out with a thong is all" Mia said laughing.  
  
"Sorry, this is more comfortable" Angel said with a wink.  
  
"Where the hell is that damn doctor? I wanna go home" Angel demanded.  
  
"I'll go get him" Jesse said as he ran into the doorjam.  
  
"So, do you think he'll let you come home with us" Letty asked.  
  
"I know he will, Im not staying here. Hell I can have my headahces at home, maybe he'll change my meds" Angel replied.  
  
"If he says you have to stay, you're stayin'" Vince added.  
  
"Oh ya think? I'll just pull a jail break" Angel said laughing "besides my head is feeling A LOT better now" she added.  
  
Mia was sitting in the chair watching Angel's every move, she knew her happy attitude was fake, she would get to the bottom of it when they got home.  
  
"Here he is" Jesse said as the doctor followed him into the room.  
  
"Ok Miss. Draven, you can go home, but I want you to stay away from the Vicodin for a while. I've written you a new script, this should help with the headaches. I want to see you in my office in two weeks, no later." the doctor demanded.  
  
"Yes sir, I'll see you in two weeks" Angel agreed.  
  
"And Miss. Draven, NO alcohol until further notice, none!" he added sharply.  
  
"Agreed" Angel said "gimme my jeans please, Im outta here"  
  
Everyone gathered their things and walked Angel to the cars. Dom handed Vince his keys and told him to take Angel in his car, that he would ride with Letty and Mia. With everyone in their designated rides, they took off, heading for home. 


End file.
